Sonata in Time
by Whillenwolf
Summary: But it was destiny that had drawn them apart and under fate’s command shall they reunite. [Seiji Amasawa x Shizuku Tsukishima]
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Alright, this little snippet was just written on a whim due to the effects of being awake at the ungodly hours of night/morn. There may never be another part – which means I probably won't continue it. So, there, I've given the warning. So, you can basically sum it up as me proclaiming, "This is on constant HIATUS." But, just read it for Pete's sake (I really don't know who Pete is though, but who cares…) and enjoy it, but I won't promise that you'll like it. Heh. Whillenwolf

**Another A/N: **Well, funnily enough, I just edited this snippet... (29/11/08)

**Disclaimer:** Whisper of the Heart – Hayao Miyazaki – Studio Ghibli. Not mine…But the story's mine.

**Sonata in Time**

_Prologue_

Many years had gone by, time flying in its wake. Lines embedded upon the faces of our young lovers – lines of smiles, folds of worry, wrinkles in time. But it was destiny that had drawn them apart, but soon under fate's command shall they reunite.

The elderly gentleman leisurely rose from the dark mahogany recliner. Slowly, and out of pure habit, he extended his arms in a yawning stretch and gazed through a large window that overlooked the picturesque canals of Cremona, Italy. The sun, levitated high in the dream-blue sky, showered the city with lively rays of happiness. It was midday and high time for lunch.

With his stomach commandeering his thoughts, the elderly gentleman headed down to the dining room where a proper lunch awaited his arrival.

Seiji Amasawa took a seat at his usual spot, the head of the table and with one arm, reached for the daily news that was set out for him by the caretaker. With his other arm, he grasped a cup of chilled milk tea. Nothing compared to the mere pleasure of drinking milk tea whilst reading a fascinating news article.

Mail sat upon the table in a neat pile that contained an assortment of letters from family, friends, and fans, along with instrument orders and the occasional junk mail that squeezed past the inspection of the butler. On this specific day, a simple manila envelope, settled within the pile, would alter the charmed life of the renowned Seiji Amasawa.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well, in the spirit of the holiday season, I have decided to present another portion of this story that was started on a whim. Again, I warn you, I may never continue this (so once again… it's on constant HIATUS)– so don't up your expectations… it's better to be pessimistic in this case. Anyway, happy holidays everyone! - Whillenwolf

**Disclaimer:** Whisper of the Heart – Hayao Miyazaki – Studio Ghibli. Not mine…But this story's mine.

**Sonata in Time**

Chapter 1: _The Letter_

Dearest Seiji,

How are you, old sport? I can still remember the days when you were still in Japan, the golden days. How's life treating you? Fine, of course? I'd expect so, from _the_ great Seiji Amasawa.

Alas, you must be wondering why in the world am I writing to you. That's a very good question, indeed, because I, myself, don't really know. I guess old age has definitely caught up with me – now that over half a century's passed – I must be getting pessimistic. But here's the truth, we never really sorted out the knots intertwined within our lives, so I'm asking you, for my sake before it's too late, to come back. Come back and let's talk. I promise to tell you the answers to whichever matches your inquiries, for I have hoarded all my knowledge all these years. I guess, that's what drove us apart.

So leave Cremona, and come back, one last time for me. That is all I ask of you, so please, Seiji, it would be to both of our benefits that you finally know the truth.

The truth lies with me.

Yours,

Shizuku Tsukishima


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, I cranked out this spiffy chapter after an anonymous reviewer sparked my writing muse - so I acquiesced to his/her heart's desire, and this chapter came into being. But once again, dear readers, I warn you that I may never continue this. So, please don't be too disappointed. Well, nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this little chapter. ~Whillenwolf (Friday, January 9th, 2009 12:03 AM)

**Disclaimer:** Whisper of the Heart – Hayao Miyazaki – Studio Ghibli. Not mine…But this story's mine.

**Sonata in Time**

Chapter 2: _The Notebook_

[_**Over fifty years in the past…**_]

The Camphor trees' remaining leaves rustled in excitement. An eventful day was approaching.

Shizuku Tsukishima ran down the leafed path with her tatty-brown notebook, paying no heed to the surrounding beauty of autumn.

She had finally finished writing another passage detailing the swashbuckling adventures of the young Baron.

Just a short distance away, Seiji stood between two great Camphors and watched Shizuku approach him amid falling leaves. "So, has the Baron encountered any great violin makers yet?" Seiji inquired.

"Nope, not yet, and why in the world would I include a boring violin maker in my story?" Shizuku answered whist shaking her head in laughter.

"Now, now, why wouldn't you include a handsome and doting violin maker in that story of yours?" Seiji countered.

Shizuku raised her eyebrows and giggled, "That's because I have one right here with me."


End file.
